


Conned

by Snarkyspeaks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, An AU where Tim Drake is an evil gay and Jason turned out pretty alright, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, not even remotely close to canon if ur looking for canon hit the road jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyspeaks/pseuds/Snarkyspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd is a highly trained superhero posing as an aloof playboy and son of Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake was raised by Ra's Ah Ghul and is ready to make his mark on the world with his barely-there boyfriend Conner Luthor. </p><p>Jason Todd is supposed to charm information out of Tim Drake, and he doesn't expect to get emotionally attached along the way. </p><p>Tim Drake figured Jason Todd would be the perfect thing to fill the emotionless void in his life, and he didn't expect to lose interest in everything he was raised to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evil Billionaires and Former Robins

**Author's Note:**

> Literally who knows what I was thinking when I decided to create this. I hope y'all enjoy it, regardless.

 “Who knew Ra’s ward was a total twink,” Jason said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at a photo of their target. Dick snorted and tugged the photo out of his grasp.

“That definitely isn’t relevant to the mission.” Dick said, slightly frustrated with the other man.

“How _isn’t_ it relevant? Is he gay?” Dick twitched at Jason’s question. Jason knew he was in denial of his ambiguous bisexuality but that wasn’t any of his business-- except it was. Considering the entire point of this mission was dealing with evil, gay billionaires. Dick slid another photo over to Jason, whose eyebrows raised in shock.

“ _Holy shit_ … I have no fucking clue who this is.”

“Conner Luthor.”

“Who in their right mind would sleep with Lex Luthor?”

“That’s the catch, he isn’t technically his son. He’s a clone, made with DNA from two different people.”

“So, Lex is one of them and the other is…? Do I dare ask who the other daddy is? Should I tune in next week to find out?”

“Clark Kent.”

“No shit.”

“Yes shit.”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Jason spoke again. “I’m guessing he doesn’t know that the heir to LexCorp is his sort of-- son? Clone? Clone-son, if you will.” Dick looked tight-lipped for a second, which didn’t bode well for Jason’s answer.

“Bruce hasn’t mentioned it to him yet.”

“God bless, Daddybat. Keeping everyone in the dark at the most inconvenient of times.” Jason stared down at the photo, Conner looked strikingly like Clark. He barely looked like Luthor. And the article title proclaimed he was some billionaire playboy type which meant he was neither like Clark or Lex. If anything he was like dear old Brucie. How did the big, bad and bald even score some of that Kryptonian DNA? Clark could be careless but not _that_ careless.

“You never answered my question,” Jason said suddenly, looking up at Dick, pushing the photo away.

“Not sure if Ra’s and Luthor are playing matchmaker or if this is some ‘evil people attract’ thing but-- Tim and Conner are dating. So that leads me to believe that Tim is gay, yes.”

“Does that even work? Superboy over there is built like a freight train. Timmy is so small and-- twink-like.” Dick gave him one of those ‘I-can’t-fucking-believe-you-just-said-that’ looks.

“I’m not dignifying that with a response.” He shoved another article at Jason, which showed the two golden gays at some sort of event. The title proclaimed that the “two great families were joined by the power of homosexuality!” or whatever. Jason didn’t actually care to read the article, he was mostly focusing on the finger Dick had pointed at Tim.

“Tim Drake is the real threat here.”

“The twink is more threatening than the freight train?”

“Super genius with a plethora of skills. Including but not limited to: hacking, fighting in multiple forms, manipulation, sexual deviation-- not to mention he was sort of taken in by Ra’s. That never bodes well as far as enemies go.”

“The boy twink is bad news, got it.” Dick nodded and continued briefing Jason. The pair was in a hotel in France, a gala was being hosted by LexCorp tonight and what would a Luthor  gala be without a seedy, underground black market deal going on. (Run by Ra’s, of course). Weirdly enough, the mission objective wasn’t to stop the black market dealing. (Unless it involved human trafficking, according to Bruce.) That was just a front, the real reason for two of Wayne’s wards to be in France was for Tim Drake. They had to capture Tim Drake; the mastermind, future villain, Ra’s in training, whatever other titles that could be created to describe him. They didn’t even intend to capture Tim in the traditional sense, Jason and Dick had zero plans of kidnapping Tim. Jason, however, was supposed to seduce the unfortunate twink, gain valuable information on the black market and the recent partnership between Ra’s and Luthor, and then hand said information over to B-Man. Dick had initially questioned the morality of the job which is why the act of seduction had been given to Jason.

“Backstory,” Dick demanded, snapping Jason out of his thoughts.

“Jason Todd-Wayne, adopted son, reformed criminal, serial heartbreaker, no serious threat. Attending the gala with our _lovely_ family friend, Dick Grayson. Former circus boy, current closeted bisexual.” Dick let out a sigh at that jab, and Jason tried to hold back a smirk. “And our code names are our mantles which seems like a bad idea but B-Man makes the rules, not me.”

“Former mantles,” Dick corrected. “Our codenames are our former mantles because those are far more anonymous than Nightwing and Red Hood.”

“Right. Robin I and Robin II, with Oracle listening in. That defines subtlety and secret-ness.”

“We’re urban legends to normal citizens, using the mantles shouldn’t be a problem.” Barabara cut in over the feed that was in both their ears.

“These aren’t normal guys,” Jason replied, one eyebrow raised. “Luthor and Ra’s have given the League it’s fair share of hell. Not to mention B-Man and Supes.”

“But this isn’t about them, this is about Superplayboy and future gay mad scientist.” Barbara said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Superplayboy. Good one.” Jason mused, chuckling just a bit, Barbara laughed with him over the line while Dick tried not to crack a smile.

“Besides, Jason, I’m the Oracle. No one will be able to hack into your feeds and i’ve got eyes everywhere.”

“Jason is just nervous, he’s been a playboy for too long. The idea of pursuing a monogamous relationship with a future evil mastermind is messing with his head, not to mention he doesn’t even know how to _swoon_ this boy.” Dick teased, going through his gear. He’d also be playing the part of Jason’s bodyguard, because what would a Wayne son be without a bodyguard?

“Fuck you, Dickiebird. Wooing the rich asshole isn’t the problem, the problem is the entire ‘Mr. Steal Yo Girl’ aspect of the mission. Dealing with the boyfriend is a far bigger problem, I may be tough but-- well, _freight train with Kryptonian DNA._ ”

“Leave the boyfriend to me, Jaybird. I’ve heard he’s quite fond of pretty boys and if you haven’t noticed I happen to be the _prettiest_ boy.” Jason laughed and he couldn’t exactly argue with Dick on that. Dick was definitely far prettier than Jason, at any rate. Shaggy black hair, baby blue eyes, a charming smile and compared to Jason he was a bit thinner, body built with elegance and grace. Jason used to have the biggest crush on him, but now it was just-- lingering affection for an old friend. He stared down at the photo of his target, and even though it wasn’t the highest quality photo, he thought that Tim was far prettier than Dick.


	2. Business Deals and Attractive Brunch Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entire life is self-indulgent jaytim bullshit lmao

Tim Drake wasn’t actually sure he’d ever felt love in his entire life. He had a father, of sorts, but his father didn’t view him as a son, more as his property. It wasn’t something he wasted many thoughts on, too many bad memories to dwell on. He had a boyfriend, of course, but that was set up by Ra’s and Luthor. He could’ve grown to love Conner but for now he was only vaguely fond of the other boy. Which was fine, Conner didn’t love him either. Or he’d never made any indication of loving Tim, he was just another thing to own. The two hardly talked, it wasn’t something they were particularly good at. When they did talk it usually led to a fight, a fight led to an apology, and an apology led to sex. 

That was one thing the two were incredibly good at, sex and looking good for the cameras. But, still, that meant that he’d never actually felt loved, he had never loved and been loved in return. Tim wondered if that was why he felt so empty all the time, like he was just ghosting through his life. He was a puppet for his adopted father, nothing more. He turned in his soft, hotel bed, and he finally noticed that the other occupant was missing. Conner probably spent the night with some other person after Tim had turned him down for sex. He got angry, broke a few things, and was out the door. Normally, he was more than willing to have sex with Conner, it wasn’t as if the boy was unattractive by any means. But he just hadn’t felt anything, no vague interest, no anything. It was just as empty as the rest of his life, and his lack of genuine human emotion was starting to scare him. 

He heaved himself out of bed and started about his day, which was nothing incredibly exciting. Just getting dolled up to be another media pony with a nice suit and calm smile. Tim figured that for once he would actually leave his room and get brunch at the hotel restaurant, room service was the go to but that just felt so-- boring. He was just about to be seated by the waiter when a voice stopped him. 

“Tim Drake, even more impressive in person,” Tim turned, raising his eyebrows and glancing over at the man who stopped him. He was tall, taller than Tim, probably not as tall as Conner. People rarely were. He had strange blue/grey eyes, Tim couldn’t quite determine the color, and scruffy black hair that was halfway slicked back with a white streak in the bangs. Despite the scruffy appearance, his suit was nicely-tailored and expensive, and rather form-fitting, Tim noticed with a bit of pleasure. He was instantly interested in the stranger, and while he may not play around as often as Conner, he wasn’t even remotely opposed to it. 

“And who might you be?” He asked with a quirk of his brow, an expression of slight interest that he had practically mastered at this point. The other man stuck out his hand with a bright smile, and Tim shook hesitantly. The man had a strong grip-- forceful, he was impressed, if not somewhat flabbergasted. Most people avoided playing rough with Tim Drake, that included just the act of touching him. The man had too many callouses to go with his suit, he stored that thought away for later, it didn’t seem entirely relevant right now.

“Jason Todd… Well, if you want to be  _ technical _ about it, i’m Jason Wayne-Todd. Or is it Todd-Wayne? Who even knows at this point.”  He grinned and gave Tim’s hand one last hearty shake before pulling away. 

“Wayne? As in Bruce Wayne?” So this was the adopted son that everyone was raving about. According to his research-- and Tim was nothing if not thorough with research-- he had a criminal record from when he was a child, one that was incredibly hard to look into due to the fact that Bruce Wayne had somehow managed to make it disappear. He had been officially adopted under the Wayne name, and any former criminal ties were cut. A real shame, he could’ve been incredibly good with certain criminal activities, especially with his skill set. 

“Is there another famous Wayne?” Jason asked, amusement in his voice palpable, wearing a smirk that would normally be annoying if it weren’t so attractive. 

“Your father, I believe.” Tim said, tone clipped to signify disinterest even though he was sure Jason would prove to be the most interesting part of this trip. “What brings you here?”

“Luthor’s gala, of course.” Jason answered easily, covering up the smirk with a standard pleasing smile. It was one Tim had used on any and every member of the media, he couldn’t believe that Jason was using it on him. That wasn’t even important, though, what was important was the reasoning for why a Wayne would be at a Luthor gala. Tim made another mental note to check into that, it wasn’t exactly suspicious but he wasn’t exactly raised to be the most trusting individual. “Aren’t you attending? All things considered, it’d make sense for you to be there.” Jason asked innocently, and Tim felt another spike of annoyance. 

“Of course i’m going,” Tim said. Screw subtlety, he wanted answers and he didn’t have time to do in-depth research with Jason talking to him. “But why are you?” 

“Wayne has partnered with Lexcorp in the past, Bruce is busy and I look great in suits.” Well, Tim couldn’t exactly argue with that last point. “I didn’t know that Luthor’s future son-in-law was the gatekeeper to every gala he held.” 

Tim became flustered at that, and the fact that he flushed red was probably more embarrassing than actually getting caught basically interrogating this man. “Be serious,” He said, trying to regain composure quickly.

“I am being serious, Gotham has had it’s fair share of problems recently, and considering Wayne Enterprises is the only thing keeping the city afloat, Bruce sort of needs to stay there.” 

“So he sends the reformed criminal and current playboy to represent him at a professional event?” Tim asked dryly, finally regaining his footing in the conversation. 

“Playboy criminal is better than no one at all, Timmy.” Jason said, grey eyes sparkling mischievously. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could a waiter finally appeared to seat him. 

“Mr. Drake, right this way.” He looked towards the waiter, then back at Jason. Inviting him to eat with him would only further his irritation-- but being irritated and amused was better than feeling nothing at all. 

“Have another plate set up at my table,” He said, and the waiter nor Jason couldn’t exactly deny the request. Denying a request from Tim Drake had potentially dangerous consequences. “Mr. Todd is going to eat with me.” 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure how infrequently / frequently i'll be updating the story? Hopefully it won't be too bad but who the garbage knows really.


	3. Absentee Boyfriends and Unexpected Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a love/hate relationship with dialogue. Also, the chapters will hopefully start getting longer now that the story is actually starting.

Jason didn’t know what to expect when he first got briefed on the dangerous, gay, billionaire supervillain. What he didn’t expect was how annoyed he looked when Jason didn’t say exactly what he wanted, how bratty he was when he made demands, how red his face became when Jason called him out. All of that was proving to be far more dangerous than the actual, legitimate dangers that Tim presented to him and the rest of the world. He also didn’t expect to be invited to _sit down_ with the man after one short conversation. Dick and Barbara were presumably watching from the shadows, in absolute shock at Jason’s natural skill (also known as his blind luck). Later, he'd not-so-humbly brag about his charisma and his gorgeous appearance. Even though he really didn't buy into either of those things. But Tim liked what he saw and that's what mattered.

“ _Come on, Jason. Pull the moves on the boy.”_ He heard Barbara whisper in his ear, and goddamn was that some pressure. The Oracle telling Jason to put the moves on this boy was enough to make him sweat.

“So, uhh,” he started, as Tim just gave him that same calculating look he'd been giving him since he first walked into the damned restaurant. “Why aren't you eating with your boyfriend?”

“I guess he had a previous engagement that was more important than eating with me.” He said, resting his chin in his hands, giving Jason a look that was borderline predatory. “Normally, i’d be miffed. As is, I could care less. If he was here then I wouldn’t be eating with you, and while Conner is great there’s no denying that he’s an old hat and you-- well, you’re new.”

Jason frowned a little, the mission at hand going to the back of his mind as he tried to figure out what the fuck was wrong with this kid’s personal life. Sure, being raised by Ra’s would already make your life a shit show but his total disregard for his boyfriend was concerning. “Miffed” wasn’t a word to be used when describing your boyfriend who just flaked. “I’m flattered and all but like--” He struggled with his words for a moment, as Tim kept the composed, calculating expression. “Shouldn’t you be more concerned about your boyfriend? Guys like you don’t get stood up.”

“Guys like me?” He repeated back slowly, straightening in his chair and glancing oddly at Jason.

“Yeah, guys like you. Scratch the fact that you’re kind of a rich douche whose suit cost as much as some apartments in Gotham plus the whole sort of freaky, intense thing you got going on. You’re cute. I don’t care how much of a dick your boyfriend is, you just don’t stand up guys like you.” Jason didn’t know what reaction he’d get from Tim, but what he didn’t expect was Tim to flush the most pleasing shade of pink and look away, teeth digging into his lower lip and _fuck_ did the guy have some nice lips. Jason could proudly report to Oracle that he was hot for Ra’s ward. Except he wouldn’t do that because that could be a potential disaster, god forbid Dick find out. He’d get not only get teased but then the dick (pun totally intended) would tattle to Bruce and he’d get taken off the job. Tim started to speak and broke Jason out of his little internal battle.

“I-- Cute isn’t the word people would usually use to describe me.” He said quietly, staring pointedly at the table as he fiddled with a fork. It was oddly endearing but unnerving at the same time, this was Ra’s word, a criminal mastermind and someone who was supposed to be cold and calculating, ready to kill at Ra’s command. He wasn’t supposed to be bashful, stumbling with his fork, stuttering with his words. B-man may not be the best at explaining the grey areas of good and bad but fuck-- this was just a disaster and major miscalculation on his part.

“Damn shame,” Jason said with good humor, leaning back in his seat as Tim glanced up at him, only to immediately move his gaze to the salt shaker. “From my perspective, you’re the cutest person in this joint.” He opened his mouth to respond but before he could the waiter interrupted, eyes on Tim because as far as he was concerned Jason Todd was a nobody. Tim’s eyes snapped up to the waiter and he almost looked annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

“What can I get for you today, sir?”

“Sirs,” Tim responded, gesturing to Jason, becoming an entirely different person now that there was another person in the equation. “Am I going to have to report you for negligence? Having my brunch companion ignored will not be tolerated.”

“It's fine,” Jason said, cocking his he stared at the familiar waiter. Who turned and gave him the slightest smile which was enough to identify him. What the fuck was Dick doing here? He didn't ask for backup. “Not everyone recognizes Bruce Wayne’s son.”

“Bruce Wayne’s son? I heard he used to be a criminal.” Jason was going to knock that sparkle right out of wonder boy’s eyes.

“Are you going to take our order or continue to be rude?” Tim asked, clearly not used to being blatantly disobeyed by anyone he considered below him. “One of those options will have an unsavory outcome, I promise.” Dick shrugged which clearly made Tim more irritated. If the goal was to set the kid off he was getting increasingly close to it.

“What'll it be?” He asked finally, taking out his waiter notepad.

“The usual,” Tim responded briskly, then gestured to Jason with a slight jerk of the chin.

“Eggs, scrambled. Bacon, four pieces and turkey. Toast, sourdough with extra butter and jam. Some sausage links, orange juice and a side of pancakes.” Jason said cheerfully. “Maybe some Belgian waffles? I'll keep you posted.” Dick nodded before ducking out, and Jason wondered how the fuck he'd find out what Tim’s “usual” was.

“Do you normally eat this much or is today special?” Tim teased lightly, demeanor lightening the second Dick stepped away.

“Oh definitely. Food and I have a great relationship, it's probably the love of my life. You just can't tell because I'm constantly cheating on it with exercise.” Tim laughed at that, and it was a nice sound, and watching him laugh was like moving art. Fuck. He was getting poetic, hardly a good sign. “I also figured you'd need some help getting fed.”

“Oh? What do you mean by that?”

“You look like the kind of guy who survives on coffee and snacks.” Tim looked ready to argue but then Dick came along, setting a single coffee cup and plate of toast in front of the so-called evil mastermind. Jason just raised an eyebrow as Tim flushed pink again, grabbing cream and sugar for his coffee. “Also the type of guy who can’t drink coffee black for the life of him. Good to know, i’ll be sure to load any coffee I make for you with endless cream. What’s your favorite flavor?”

“French vanilla-- but, you’re not making coffee for me.” Tim said, stirring his drink with a spoon before immediately taking a drink. No tasting spoons or blowing to cool it down for Timmy, a fact that Jason found surprising. Did he even have taste buds if he regularly chugged warm beverages? That wasn’t exactly an appropriate breakfast conversation.

“No? Because you have people to do it for you, right?” Jason asked, and a flash of annoyance in Tim’s eyes was the only indication that he could be remotely right. “A cute guy offers to make you coffee and you turn him down? Unbelievable.”

“Cute?” Tim wrinkled his nose, staring at Jason like he was trying to solve a puzzle. “I wouldn’t say ‘cute’. Attractive, no doubt. Cute would be a stretch though with all of--” He gestured to Jason’s entirety. “ _That.”_ Before Jason could even respond and ask what the fuck Tim meant by that, he was cut off by the other man again. “Does me having a boyfriend really mean nothing to you?”

“It probably means even less to you,” Jason said, letting his snark get the better of him once more. Thankfully, Tim seemed to enjoy that response, giving him the slightest of smiles before adding more goddamn cream to his coffee. Dick was out with his breakfast, setting the plates on the table with a grace that Jason wished he could achieve. The guy made setting plates look like some sort of dance routine, and everyone in the room was perfectly content to watch him. Except for Tim, who currently only had eyes for Jason, staring over at him with his coffee in hand. Normally it’d be unnerving to be watched so thoroughly by someone, but Jason knew that Tim had a reason for looking. Whether it was making note of how Jason acted around Dick, or how Jason moved, Tim was no doubt cataloguing every action with an explicit reason as to why it was important.

“Thank you,” Tim remarked shortly, giving a slight nod to Dick who bowed away with grace.

“Okay, food’s here, let’s dig in.” Jason said cheerfully, grabbing for a fork, splitting it between the two of them, and proceeding to absolutely demolish his own food.

“You-- were serious about making me eat?” He asked slowly, giving Jason an incredulous look.

“I didn’t just give you half of my turkey bacon for nothing. Trust me, if you knew how important my relationship with turkey bacon is you’d completely understand that i’m being serious.” He noticed Tim visibly pause before picking up a fork to start eating, and it was obvious that the kid didn’t eat a lot. “You eat like a bird,” He remarked, letting a smile grow on his face.

“Shut up,” Tim said, clearly trying his hardest not to smile. “I don’t have a lot of time for full meals with my schedule.”

“Take better care of yourself. It’s hard being young with all these responsibilities, not eating makes it even harder.” Jason knew that feeling all too well, having run himself ragged just to prove himself useful to Batman. Prove that he wasn’t some worthless criminal from Gotham who was given a second chance for no reason. Prove that he was chosen to fight alongside Batsy and the bunch for a reason. It was getting easier as he got older but-- there was too much to aspire to. Dick, the literal boy wonder. Babs, the Oracle and first Batgirl. Those were big shoes to fill, and trying to fill them when you were delirious from lack of sleep and food rarely worked. Sure, their situations were a little different with the whole “raised by Ra’s to be evil” thing but fundamentally it was the same. They both need to own up to expectations that were set before them with zero screw ups or else it’d be all for naught.

“You care an awful lot for someone who just met me,” He said, eyes on his plate, making him a whole lot harder to read.   
“Why shouldn’t I care for you?” Jason replied easily. “You haven’t done anything to me, and everyone deserves some compassion, don’t you think?” He was surprised to see Tim give a slight nod, as if compassion was something that Ra’s taught frequently.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Damn straight.” Jason turned back to his food, and the pair were quiet as they ate, Tim probably thinking on what Jason said. Somewhere in his head, he was reminding himself that he had to be making advances on this guy, not giving him life advice and looking after his well-being. Jesus, he really might fuck this up and get tattled on.

“I have a question,” Tim said after a moment, having eaten at least some of the food that Jason gave him. “I don’t dare make a demand, the last thing i’d want to do is demand something from you but-- Well, I should come right out and say it-- Would you mind accompanying me to the gala tonight? I know we just met, and I forced you to eat with me but I would genuinely enjoy your company. The night could just be tolerable with you.”

“What about your boyfriend?” Jason asked, eyebrows raised as Tim finished stumbling his way through the question. Part of him was weirdly elated at the thought of spending more time with Tim. He had turned out to be a pleasant surprise, and if it weren’t for the villain-in-training part he would consider himself smitten. But that was part of Tim, and this was just part of the mission. He dismissed the elation as mission success, knowing that he’d think too much about it otherwise.

“As you said, that doesn’t mean a whole lot currently.” Tim flushed the pretty pink again, coughing just a bit to hide the awkwardness. “But-- that doesn’t mean this is romantic. I wouldn’t dare make any claims towards you. I just-- really don’t have any friends.” Being Ra’s son didn’t make you friends, it probably gave Tim more than enough underlings. Which, you know, didn’t really count as friends because they were all probably terrified of dying or losing their family or some shit.

“I hate rubbing elbows with rich fuckers just as much as the next guy.” Jason said, opting to ignore the admission basically stating that Tim may be smitten with him. Which was nothing short of a fucking miracle. Attractive he might be, but he paled in comparison to Dick Grayson, and had lived with that in every aspect of his life. “Consider the invitation accepted.” He grabbed one of the napkins, and pulled out a janky pen he carried everywhere, scribbling his number down before shoving it over to Tim. “Give me a call, i’ll swing by your room and we can head there together. Deal?” Tim grabbed the napkin softly, looking at the number with wide, surprised eyes. He looked up at Jason, flashed him a wide, genuine smile and nodded in turn.

“Deal.” He said, tucking the napkin inside his jacket. “I look forward to it, Mr. Wayne.”

“Just Jason is fine with me.” Jason said, smiling at the other man.

“I look forward to it, _Just Jason_.” Tim repeated again, sarcasm obvious in his tone. This might turn out to be more fun than expected-- or it could end poorly with Jason dead and his cover blown. A small voice reminded him that it could end with Tim joining the good guys, but he shooed that shit away. No need to get his hopes up for a hopeless case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is probably listening in and completely uninterested in Jason's half-assed flirting. I wish I could give you a set like schedule of when i'm going to be updating this shit but with work and school it's a goddamn mystery. But I'm having enough fun writing it that I doubt i'll abandon it!


	4. Romantic Scuffles and Fashion Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh my god this took far longer than it should have? Any inspiration that I had exited stage left and I just barely got the motivation to start writing again. So i'm really sorry about that but hey I hope you enjoy!

Tim walked away feeling dizzy, light-headed, breathless and it took him a second to figure out that he wasn’t sick-- he was happy. Excited. Thrilled. Even a little smitten. He tried to remain as composed as he could, straightening his tie, heading back to his room. He had been so distracted by Jason’s  _ entirety _ that he’d forgotten about his own boyfriend. The very same one who had been brought up in conversation multiple times, also the same one who was sitting on the bed of their room when he walked through the door.

“Conner,” He said, voice filled with surprise, an uncommon occurrence for someone who hid his emotions all the time. “What are you doing here?”

“Not even a ‘lovely to see you?’” He asked with a snort, as Tim came closer. He grabbed Tim’s wrist, tugging the man into his lap. Normally, Tim would be tickled pink, more than willing to fulfill whatever fantasy Conner was building up for the two of them. But today, he was annoyed, unwilling to let go his fantasy of the messy-haired Wayne boy with a crooked smile. 

“It would have been lovely to see you this morning,” Tim started, pulling away from Conner, glaring down at his boyfriend. “But, you spent your night playing around. Getting drunk, buying drinks with your daddy’s money, convincing girls with boyfriends to fuck you, then crawling back here when you’re hungover and still unsatisfied.” 

“What crawled in your ass and died, Tim?” He asked, more amused by Tim’s insults than actually insulted. “Stressed about the gala? Wanting to finally settle down and tie the knot with me? Ra’s giving you more shit? You know, babe, i’m not entirely opposed to punching the shit out of your adopted father.”

“No one is punching anything,” He snapped. “I’m not stressed, we aren’t getting married, and Ra’s hasn’t given me any ‘shit’, Conner.” 

“Then what’s gotten your panties in a twist then, Mr. Drake?” He asked again, hands gripping at his waist once more, tugging Tim into his lap. Tim went with vague protest, not entirely unwilling to be touched by Conner. Besides, Conner could’ve kept Tim in his lap the first time around, Kryptonian DNA and all. He leaned back into his boyfriend, letting out the smallest huff, trying to figure out what exactly he could  _ say _ to Conner. 

“I met Bruce Wayne’s son,” He started, Con’s arms sliding so they were around his middle.

“That’s upsetting you? Normally you’re all gung ho about meeting other rich assholes that you can play and use.... Oh, come  _ on _ , Timmy. There’s something you aren’t telling me.” 

“I had lunch with him and he was-- interesting.” 

“You can’t figure him out, and you’re attracted to that?”

“To put it bluntly… And I never said attracted. I said interested.” 

“Hm,” Conner said, squeezing Tim once before letting the man go. “We have to keep our adulterous choices lowkey otherwise we’ll get another lecture.” 

“ _ I am not an adulterer, _ ” Tim hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. “You’re the adulterer, and the one who fools around.”

“Says the boy who went on a breakfast date with Bruce Wayne’s son.” 

“It wasn’t a date. As he so explicitly said.” Conner let out a laugh and Tim twisted in the man’s lap to  _ glare _ . 

“That’s what is upsetting you, huh? Most guys and girls are throwing themselves at your feet, trying to date the attractive, rich, successful kid. But this one asshole comes along, doesn’t do what’s expected and suddenly you’re  _ interested _ . How classic you, Tim. I don’t have to remind you that real life isn’t a bullshit romance novel with a side of mystery, right?” Tim let out a noise of offense, getting up and off Conner’s lap one last time. 

“I’m a sucker for a good mystery, Conner, and  _ yes _ that’s appealing to me-- but he’s also new. I can’t help but feel a bit  _ tired _ of my present company.” Conner put a hand to his chest letting out a small gasp, all pseudo-hurt and crocodile tears.  “Besides,” Tim said, smoothing out the suit he was wearing. “I need friends, it helps that the friend i’m trying to make is handsome, rich, charming and the son of Bruce Wayne.”

“Friend, huh? Keep telling yourself that, babe. Just have sex with him and get it over with it, Ra’s and Luthor really  _ are _ tired of us screwing around.” Conner pulled himself onto the bed more, then patted the spot next to him. “But I never get tired of screwing around, and we’re well overdue for fight sex.” 

“The good news is that everyone who meets you wants to fight you, find some other person to sleep with, Conner. I’ve got a _plans with_ _a friend_ , and I need to get ready for them.” Tim Drake spun around and made his exit, one that was just as dramatic as him, leaving his “boyfriend” rolling his eyes.  

 

-

-

-

 

Cassandra Cain was nothing short of a spectacular bodyguard, and she was sometimes the closest thing that Tim had to a friend. But a spectacular bodyguard and sort of friend did not a fashion expert make. Which was something that Tim had found out a long time ago, but that didn’t stop him from being exasperated about it anytime it came into play. 

“Either is fine,” Cass said blankly, not bothering to look up from what she was doing as Tim presented two different suits that he’d bought that day, for his not-date with Jason to the gala. Normally, it wouldn’t matter so much to him, any suit would do because what really mattered was the power behind it, the person  _ wearing _ the suit. But his goal wasn’t to intimidate Jason with his power, and even if was his goal, he doubted Jason was the sort of man who got scared off by well-dressed guys. “Although, they’re both dark colors and it’d be efficient to wear to wear a more noticeable color, easier to guard you that way.”

“Well, my priority isn’t making  _ your _ job easier, it’s impressing Jaso-- er, Mr. Wayne.” Cass raised an eyebrow, and Tim knew that she saw through his complete lack of professionality. He told her that this was important because Jason could be a business partner, and he knew that she didn’t buy it in the slightest. Telling your boyfriend you needed friends was one thing, telling your bodyguard was another. Even if said bodyguard could smell bullshit from a mile away. “Look, I could genuinely use a piece of advice because i’m not normally this frazzled. Some second opinion would be nice, and since Conner is off chasing skirts, it looks like you’re my only option.” 

“Black is standard and classic, but navy always looks better on you.” She said finally, giving Tim a look that had most people running away, but Tim was technically her boss and a look like that wouldn’t work. “And if you want to  _ spruce things up _ , wear a bowtie. I’m not being paid to give you fashion advice, Tim.” 

A bowtie? That was an idea, it might make him seem  _ less _ intimidating which would be good for Jason and people who possibly wanted to invest in LexCorp. He would leave the intimidation up to Luthor and Conner this time around. 

“You aren’t being paid for it, no, but if you were any better at it I might give you a raise.” She huffed, and Tim went through the process of putting on the suit, picking out a bowtie (standard black), and  _ finally _ texting Jason his hotel number with the request of being escorted.  

Tim Drake was admittedly a nervous person, he just hid it well, but this was a different kind of nervousness. One that twisted his stomach in the weirdest way, made him bounce his feet as he waited, and having Cass watch him was making it worse. By the time there was a knock on the door, Tim was about ready to start digging through his closet again, finding something,  _ anything _ to give him a perfect final touch. He pulled open the door and blinked in surprise when he saw Jason clad in a  _ bright red _ suit, grinning, holding out a rose that matched the red perfectly. 

“Hello, friend-date.” He noticed Cassandra hovering in the background, giving her a cheerful wave as well. “Hello friend of my friend-date. I know it’s not  _ standard _ to bring flowers when you’re just escorting someone to a gala as a friend. But, It’s not everyday that I get to escort someone quite so important. Plus it’ll keep the old widows off my back, you know, if I seem like I have a date.” Tim snorted at that, reaching out, grabbing the flower lightly, before looking up at Jason with a small smile. 

“You brought a flower, not flowers. The sentiment is touching, nonetheless. It’ll clash with my suit, and we’ll look like a disgusting homecoming couple from high school but you’re handsome enough that it might take away from all of  _ that _ .” 

“I think the fact that we’re basically repping Superman is a lot more distracting than a flower, Tim. Think you can convince your boyfriend to wear some gold? I know his dad isn’t exactly  _ fond _ of Superman, according to the Daily Planet at least, but I think that additional bit of irony will make it the perfect fashion statement.” Tim cocked his head at the mention of Superman, he’d normally be  _ suspicious,  _ but Jason came from Gotham which dealt with its fair share of superhero problems. Plus Superman was a common household name at this point in time, much to Conner’s chagrin. 

“Cheeky,” Tim said finally, reaching out for Jason’s elbow, lightly resting his hand in the crook of the other man’s arm. “You’re lucky you’re cute, otherwise i’m sure your mouth would get you in trouble.” 

“Oh, you have  _ no  _ idea.” Jason replied with an easy grin, and just like that Tim decided that tonight would be just as interesting as this morning. And that was something he didn’t normally invite into his planned out life, but right now he didn’t care. Especially not when Jason stopped by the front desk of the hotel to grab a pair of scissors to cut the stem of the rose before lightly stick the rose in the front pocket of Tim’s suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of added Cass on a whim? Because I love her and want her to be relevant and important? Also Tim needs like one friend and someone who vaguely gives a shit and Cass absolutely fits the bill.
> 
> Also, I wrote this chapter when I was high on pain medication because I literally had surgery yesterday B) I'm winning at this whole life thing.


	5. Gala Dates and Bad Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: rises from the fucking grave and updates this fanfic that I haven't touched in ages because i'm the absolute worst ever

“It’s not like you’re taking him to the Prom, Jason.” Dick said, and Jason would’ve been more annoyed but he was very focused on looking at the suits in their hotel closet. “It’s a gala event-- a gala event for criminals, but still a gala event.” 

“I shouldn’t dress my best in order to impress some of the world’s  _ finest? _ ” Jason asked, voice incredibly dry as he grabbed a suit that he didn’t remember packing. “Dick, were you the one who packed this red monstrosity?” 

“Monstrosity? Jason, that’s  _ designer _ , and bright, bold colors are  _ in _ right now.” Jason wasn’t buying that, but the suit did look nice, well-tailored and like it’d be worn by a Wayne. He could play it off as some sort of attention thing, making himself inconspicuous by being the most conspicuous thing in the room. 

“Tim is going to look better than me no matter what, I might as well wear something that’ll make him look better.” It was a half-lie, Jason would look good no matter what he wore. And the red suit wasn’t even that  _ bad _ … at least he thought it wasn’t. He didn’t know a goddamn thing about fashion. “Did you get this for me? I sure as hell didn’t buy it. How do you even know my measurements, Dickie?” 

“Alfred got it for you,” Barbara’s voice was suddenly in his ear, and he could only frown. He owned so many suits that he really couldn’t keep track of them-- didn’t care to, frankly. Growing up poor meant that he typically didn’t dwell on how many nice things he owned and how  _ expensive _ they were. It would just make him feel guilty, and god knows he had other things he should feel guilty about. Like suckering an evil twink, ruining the villainous, young, hot power couple and, generally, being a huge dick. 

“This is the first date i’ve gone on since high school,” Jason commented lightly, staring at the red suit. 

“Need some pointers, Jay?” He snorted at that. 

“With your track record, Dickie? I think i’ll pass.”

“Which one of you is the pot and which one of you is the kettle?” Barbara commented, and Jason grinned at that. “Shut up and put the suit on, Jason. You’ll do fine, the kid is obviously interested in you.” 

“Yeah but the type of interest matters here, Babs. Is he looking at me like i’m Mr. August in the Men of Gotham calendar? Or is he looking at me like i’m a frog he’s dissecting?” 

“He’s a villain, Jay. I think he’s capable of both of those at the same time.” Jason thought of the way Tim stared at him during breakfast, and he decided that Dick might be a little wrong about that. 

 

.

.

.

 

Dick had said that this wasn’t Jason taking a boy to prom, but the entire situation did feel sort of prom-esque to Jason. Especially when Tim opened the door with bright eyes, looking  _ admittedly _ dashing in a navy suit with an adorable bowtie. And then Jason made the entire thing worse by giving him a rose, which was completely impulsive on his part. He knew Barbara was judging him, even if she wasn’t saying anything about it. 

Tim’s hand in the crook of his elbow was a huge distraction, which was fucking ridiculous because this wasn’t Victorian England and he had a mission to focus on. 

He cleared his throat, and Tim raised an eyebrow which, honestly, was a look for him. “You look really nice-- the bowtie was a nice addition, it kind of makes you less threatening.” 

“Oh, good, that’s what I love to hear from my dates.” Tim stopped, and sent a pointed look Jason’s way. “I’m sorry, friend-dates. I meant to say friend-dates.” Subtlety, as it seems, was not Tim Drake’s strong suit. 

“Conner Luthor seems like the kind of guy that would be into a threatening boyfriend, actually. The boy is asking to get his ass kicked from what i’ve read in the papers.” Jason said, glancing over at Tim, and he could tell the man was barely containing his laughter. “Some pretty informed bloggers say that you’re the one kicking ass in the relationship, Timmy.” 

“Do you spend a lot of time reading up on me and my relationships on gossip blogs, Mr. Todd?” Tim teased, and Jason mentally congratulated himself when a grin spread across Tim’s face.

“The Wayne’s are a very involved family, and we like to know who exactly we’re involving ourselves with.” Jason answered seriously. “If that means I spend a few hours looking at paparazzi shots of you looking about as  _ threatening _ as a kitten while you glare at your boyfriend-- well, it’s just part of the job.”

“Isn’t Gotham the city with a cat thief?” 

Jason opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. “You make a fair point, Tim Drake. You win this round.” 

“Thank goodness, i’m not sure if you’ve read up on it or not but i’m a bit of a sore loser.” For someone who claimed not to have romantic intentions, he sure was dropping hints left and right. Unfortunately, Jason had read up on him being a sore loser, and it wasn’t from some gossip column. There was an entire criminal file on his “sore losing” and those who suffered because of it. Luckily, Tim hadn’t lost anything major yet, but the kid had the ability to destroy companies with a flick of his wrist. He also didn’t handle the same things as Ra’s, mainly being a figurehead and managing over the finances of Ra’s criminal empire. He hadn’t killed anyone but Jason knew the kid was trained on how to kill someone-- he also had a Kryptonian bodyguard who was wrapped around his finger, even if Conner said otherwise. 

“There’s a lot i’ve read about you,” Jason admitted with a wry smile, and Tim had the decency to try and act surprised. “And i’m sure you’ve done the same with me. But we can compare notes later, we’ve got a gala to endure.” Tim looked disgruntled, and Jason could relate to that. He hated crowds at the best of times-- but rich and possibly criminal crowds? Absolutely unbearable. 

 

.

.

.

 

“Are you in position?” The voice in his ear was as incessant as it was beautiful. 

“Of course i’m in position, Oracle. This isn’t my first rodeo.” Dick replied, leaning against the railing as he stared down at the grandiose event below him. 

“You’d probably look pretty good in assless chaps, boy wonder.” He didn’t bother to hide his smile, Barbara could’ve read him even without the security footage. 

“You don’t think Jason is in over his head with this one, do you?” Dick asked, looking for a glaringly red suit. 

“Are you worried our little Jay might get a crush on the supervillain in training?” Dick didn’t even have to say anything, she already knew the answer. “Jason isn’t stupid, Dick, even if he doesn’t hate Tim, he knows that Tim might not switch sides. He’s not going to get a crush on Tim Drake, and even if he did, he wouldn’t jeopardize the mission.” 

 

.

.

.

 

Jason Todd would never admit it, but the more time he spent with Tim Drake, the more he liked the other man. He spent the next hour listening to Tim mutter snarky things under his breath before talking in code about criminal exploits, occasionally looking over at Jason with a smile in his eyes. He shouldn’t be charmed by Tim expertly speaking Russian and agreeing to give someone C4-- except Jason also had a fondness for C4. Normally, he would blame it on the champagne, except he wasn’t even fucking drinking. 

“I hope i’m not the only one making some very satisfying, albeit boring deals, during this gala. You look like you’re ready to be shot, Jason.” That would be an understatement. 

“I talked with a few potential investors, this is mostly for rubbing elbows and increasing the Wayne’s status.” 

“Sending you to do that was rather smart,” Jason looked at Tim and waited for a ‘just kidding’ but that never came. “Oh, come on, Jason. You’re a rags to riches story and your  _ unconventional _ background means that people are interested in you, therefore are interested in Wayne Enterprises. I doubt Bruce meant for it to be a business ploy-- he seems more playboy than mastermind. But it was a smart move.” Oh god, Jason was sure Barbara was laughing about that  _ and _ telling Dick. 

“I never thought about it that way,” Jason said after a second, shrugging as he made his way through the crowd. Barbara had been compiling info on Tim’s clients all night, and while dealing with their clients wouldn’t ruin Ra’s or Tim, it would be a huge inconvenience. “I just thought they were a bunch of rich fucks taking pity on the poor schmuck who got handed the Wayne name and responsibilities.” The look Tim gave him was pity mixed with amusement, and it was refreshing from the normal look of pity mixed with fear. 

“No. That definitely isn’t what’s happening, Jason. You’re  _ charming _ , in a sort of rugged , rough-around-the-edges way but-- charming is charming.” 

“Oh yeah? I’m doubting your ability to judge someone’s character but, I guess i’ll take your word for it.” 

“Instead of taking my word for it, I could just prove how charming you are and you can walk out of this gala with some confidence in your abilities.” God, if only he knew. Jason was curious, though. This would be a chance to see how Tim’s brain worked, and he doubted the consequences would be dire. 

“And how would you do that, Mr. Timothy Drake?” Jason asked, quirking a brow. 

“All you have to do is  _ look _ at someone and they’ll come running.” Or run away, depending on the look that Jason gave them. “I want you to look over at that waiter and wink, and if he comes over and starts flirting with you then I want $1,000.” If Jason had been drinking champagne, he would’ve spat it out. Who just casually put $1,000 up for a bet? Jason technically had the money for this sort of bullshit activity but he never really thought about actually doing it. 

“Fuck it. Fine. Which waiter?” 

“The one over there-- cute, messy, black hair and blue eyes. Fantastic ass. Can’t miss him.” The second the words “fantastic ass” left Tim’s mouth, Jason knew this was fucking trouble. He glanced over and saw Dick Grayson, who was pretending to laugh at something another waiter said, even though Jason  _ knew _ he was laughing with Babs. 

“A waiter?” Jason asked evenly, trying to gain back some control of the situation. “The man is in the middle of a shift, Tim. Bothering him right now would be  _ inconsiderate _ .” 

“My family is hosting the gala, Jason. I’m sure they’ll forgive this single employee stepping away for a second. Besides, his job is to wait on people and i’m sure he’ll be grateful to wait on someone as attractive as you are.” Jason felt his eye twitch when Dick started to laugh harder. 

“Tim, he isn’t even looking at me… probably because he’s an incredibly dedicated worker and disrupting his stunning work ethic would make me a villain. A real scoundrel.” Oh, the irony. If Dick Grayson was feeling benevolent, he would walk away right now, leaving Jason and Tim to their own devices. Unfortunately for Jason, Dick Grayson was somewhat of an insufferable douchebag. Which meant that he turned to catch Jason’s eye, with a dazzling smile. Tim cleared his throat, and Jason screamed internally as he returned Dick’s smile with an equally dazzling one and a playful wink. He was going to kick Dick’s ass later, especially because Dick started striding forward, much to Jason’s chagrin. 

“I told you so,” Tim muttered, grinning at Jason in a way that made his heart feel just a bit funny. 

“Please shut up,” Jason said in response, with a tight smile as Dick actually came up to him. 

“Do you need anything, Mr. Wayne? Anything I can fetch for you?” Anyone else listening would assume that this was flirting. Jason knew better, and he was going to punch Dick for it later. 

“I’m-- uhhh-- Just enjoying the view?” Nice. Smooth. Dick’s smile widened and Jason just  _ knew _ that Barbara was losing her shit over this. 

“Keep enjoying it, Mr. Wayne. I’ll be around after the party if you decide you actually need anything.” Jason flushed red as Dick walked away, and the second he was out of earshot, Tim started golf-clapping. 

“Looks like you owe me some money,  _ Mr. Wayne _ .” Tim said, sliding up to Jason, lightly knocking their shoulders together. “I’m almost tempted to say you’re free to go, seeing you go red might actually be worth that much money.” Jason glared at Tim, who only laughed a little bit before reaching down to grab Jason’s hand. “Let’s go somewhere a little more private? I’m afraid the champagne may be going to my head a little bit and it’d be nice to talk with you without so many prying eyes around.” 

Jason nodded in agreement, and Tim started leading him through the party, out the door and to somewhere more ‘private.’ He was a bit stunned at how fast this whole thing was progressing, and if he hadn’t been so shocked by that he would’ve actually picked up on the fact that Tim had barely drank the entire party. He could handle him, though, what was the worst thing this guy could do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally so so so incredibly sorry that it basically took me a fucking year to actually WRITE something and UPDATE this fic?? But here it is!! I did it!! I missed, writing their interactions a whole lot?? I missed Jason and Tim a lot. I miss DC. I'm crying.


	6. Jealous Boyfriends and Stunning Morals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this took forever to get to y'all because of a LOT of reasons and i'm really sorry about it. Hopefully i'll be more consistent with my writing. I don't want to abandon this, and I am finally starting to work on everything else i've been writing and hoping to put out there. Big thanks to people who still read this!! I appreciate you. (Also we've finally reached the bone zone).

Conner Luthor was an amazing actor, it was really a damn shame that the only person who actually knew that was Tim, Lex and Ra’s. He barely wanted to associate with the latter and only did because, well, he sort of trained Tim. Not that Tim owed that decrepit corpse anything, in fact, he should probably figure out a way to kill the old man and be done with it. Take the Luthor name, finally put his chips in with Conner and the gang. Not that it would happen, the man was far too ambitious and independent to  _ ever _ go for that plan. 

Regardless, he was fucking talented and it was high time he got praise for that. Playing the ‘douchebag-who-fooled-around-a-lot-with-dad’s-money’ was an exhausting job. Made him seem like less of a threat to almost everyone. After all, he was just some rich jerk who loved cheating on his long-time boyfriend? As if. He hadn’t slept with another person in forever. (Unfortunate, considering Tim also wasn’t putting out, moody son-of-a-bitch.) He was too busy going to meetings with his old man, plotting against their greatest ally. Tim also believed the whole act, and Conner let him think whatever he wanted. It would be easier when the time to depose Ra’s Al Ghul came, letting Tim in on it wouldn’t do anything for the cause. 

The only bad thing about it was that Tim would get  _ distracted _ with his stupid side projects. Other pretty boys who would waste his time, and would eventually bore him, causing another scandal for the two of them, making Ra’s hate Conner a bit more, and Lex hate Tim a bit more. It was a tangled web they all wove, and Conner was, frankly, getting fucking tired of it. He just wanted Ra’s to die already, so he could be with Tim and so Tim would stop being so--  _ Tim _ all the time. 

Speaking of Tim, Conner looked around the crowded gala, feeling overwhelmed and claustrophobic. No Timothy in sight. Which wasn’t a surprise, he was probably off with  _ Jason Todd-Wayne _ or whoever the fuck. Conner didn’t know the guy, not really, but he already hated him. Wayne Enterprises had cut ties with his father long ago, and they were all still a bit sore about it. Apparently, Brucie had morals, even though he was a playboy and general toolbag. His son was probably the same, even if he was adopted. He did manage to find one familiar face, and finding her was guaranteed to find him Tim. 

“Cass!” He shouted, a smile spreading across his face. He rushed over to her, and she gave him a small smile in return. Conner’s relationship with the bodyguard was, surprisingly, amicable. She was a decent person, and Tim wasn’t dead, so she was obviously decent as hell at her job. “You wouldn’t happen to know where our dearest Timothy went, would you? I fucking hate this gala. I wanna bounce. I don’t care if he is shmoozing with the Wayne’s or whoever else.” At that, Cass’s smile disappeared from her face, and Conner only felt a tiny bit anxious. 

“Cass,” He started evenly, looking down at her. “Could you please show me where our dear, sweet Tim went to?”

“If he gets mad it’s your fault, not mine.” She said, turning and heading away from the crowd, which immediately didn’t bode well to Conner. What the fuck was Tim doing? 

.

.

.

Tim Drake worked fast when he knew what he wanted, and he knew exactly what he wanted. Which was why the second he managed to drag Jason away from that incredibly dull event, he shoved him back against a wall and was on him, dragging Jason down for an aggressive kiss. He pushed up against the other man, fisting one hand in his collar, and using his other to reach up and thumb at Jason’s cheek, and run his fingers through the man’s  _ incredibly _ soft hair. Jason, for all of his charisma and casual flirting, seemed completely stunned by Tim’s actions, standing paralyzed for a few minutes. Then, he responded with equal bite, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist, and Tim could only grin against his lips. 

The second Jason started to reciprocate, he wrenched himself away, moving his hand so he could push against Jason’s shoulder, separating the two of them. Jason looked dazed-- he looked  _ hungry _ too, and Tim felt a small thrill of pleasure that he did that. He’s the reason why this incredibly powerful heir is shoved against a door looking vaguely debauched. It was a bit of a power trip, to be honest. 

“I know exactly what game you’re playing at, Jason Todd-Wayne.” Tim Drake practically purred, moving his hands down Jason’s chest, only grinning more as Jason eyes widened. “And I think you know exactly what  _ i’m _ playing at. Neither of us are idiots. I know exactly what you want from me, the same can be said for you. That whole ‘oh, I can’t, you have a boyfriend--’ It was a chance for you to show off your stunning morals in the face of less savory parties. My whole ‘Oh, we can go as  _ friends _ ,’” Tim’s voice went an octave higher, to mock his past self. He did need friends, but after having Jason watch him for the entirety of the gala-- he couldn’t exactly say he wanted to be friends with him. He just wanted him, plain and simple. 

“You did it. You resisted the forbidden temptation. But you’ve also read the tabloids, you know there’s some salt to them. Conner and I? Less than exclusive. He would want nothing more than for me to make an exception for someone like yourself. And that’s exactly what I intend to do.” With that, he wrapped a hand around Jason’s tie, tugging him forward, crashing their lips together once more. 

Timothy Jackson Drake was not one to be denied. He was the man who got everything he wanted because he exerted an air that just  _ screamed _ repercussions if he didn’t get exactly what he wanted. And he had known Jason Todd for-- less than a day, Jesus, and he was sure he wanted him more than anything else in this world. Consequences be damned. 

He managed to pull Jason back to where he  _ vaguely knew _ where a lounge chair was. When he bumped into it, Jason let out a groan, and effortlessly picked Tim up, depositing him on the arm of the chair. It was a little exhilarating. Conner was strong, but he was a super, he was supposed to be strong. Jason was a somewhat normal man, but he could toss Tim around if he wanted. Which Tim definitely wanted. He wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist, grinding against him, eliciting a moan from Jason, who moved his mouth down to Tim’s neck. The smaller man let out a hiss as Jason bit down on his neck as he grinded against Jason’s hardening length. 

“I swear to god, you unforgivable twink, I am going to  _ cream _ my pants like I am a  _ high schooler _ if you keep this up,” He growled out, teeth grazing Tim’s neck, who just sighed in response, craning his neck at the sensation. 

“Been awhile since you’ve done something like this? Color me surprised. A man like yourself would have endless suitors in my eyes.” He rubbed at Jason’s shoulders as he worked his hips, keening lightly as Jason sucked hickeys onto his neck. 

“I’m a Wayne, it’s better to be single and fairly anonymous about partners.” Jason groaned out, nosing up to Tim’s ear. “Which sometimes means not having partners at all.” Tim put a pin in that bit of information, storing it for a later date.” 

“Try to avoid ‘creaming your pants,’” Tim murmured, letting one hand travel down to cup Jason through his slacks. “You haven’t disappointed me thus far, i’d hate for that to change.” Jason only moaned in response, bringing his mouth to Tim’s once more, tongue tracing the seam of his lips, before lightly tangling with his own. 

“Tim!” A voice called, clearly muffled by multiple walls, but still completely recognizable. Fuck. Jason jerked up and away from Tim, glancing over at the door of the room. 

“Fuck,” Tim said, simply, eloquently. “That’s Conner?” 

“Conner? As in your boyfriend Conner? As in the guy who could probably, I don’t know, break every bone in my body and be totally justified because our clothed boners are touching right now?” Jason seemed to be panicking, which was a pretty cute look on him. Tim frowned regardless, lightly smacking Jason’s shoulder.

“He isn’t going to break every bone in your body. I won’t let him. Besides, fair’s fair, right? He sleeps with whoever, I sleep with whoever, the world keeps turning.” Unless Superman flies around it and stops the world from turning or whatever. A point Tim would absolutely not be bringing up. Especially because that statement alone made Jason recoil away from Tim, looking at him with a mix of hurt and anger. 

“ _ ‘Fair’s fair _ ?’” Jason echoed, brows furrowing. “You know, I really should’ve gotten the clue when you went off on your shitty, pseudo-villain rant, but you’re just kind of trying to fuck me in order to fuck with your boyfriend and I realized, just now, that I am a little less than okay with that.” Tim’s mouth dropped open at that. “I’m just an anonymous person you get to have sex with, then afterwards, you’ll fight with Conner, have makeup sex with him, and  _ ‘the world keeps turning. _ ’” 

“Jason, you absolutely know that isn’t what I meant--” Tim said, holding up his hands in what he hoped was a placating gesture, but Jason just glared at him more. 

“You’re using me to  _ cheat _ on your boyfriend and get  _ back _ at him, you know? And I was going to-- like, go along with it. I can’t believe I was  _ going _ along with it. Oh my god, I can’t fucking do this.” 

“Tim, where are you?” The voice sounded closer, and Jason just sent one last glare Tim’s way before booking it out of the room. How he planned on avoiding Connor was beyond him, he was still stumped over the-- entire interaction. He wasn’t using Jason. At least, he didn’t think he was using Jason. If he was being honest, Jason rejecting him was hurtful. It took another second of him sitting there, in complete shock, before he realized he was in a bit of a pressing situation. There was no noise that would indicate a fight, and Tim was sitting here,  _ absolutely blue-balled _ because Jason Todd-Wayne decided to start something he couldn’t finish. (A small, reasonable part of Tim’s brain knew that wasn’t fair, Tim was the one who forced him into this. Lured him in with the promise of friendship, before subjecting him to all of this.) 

“I’m in here,” Tim called, sliding down so he was actually sitting in the lounge chair, before pulling a pillow into his lap. Conner wasn’t an idiot, but Tim was also a fantastic actor. He really hoped the fact that he wasn’t here alone with Jason Todd-Wayne would help his point. 

Conner and Cassandra were in the room two seconds later, Cass looked-- sheepish. Probably because she lead him here. He couldn’t be mad at her. Conner looked-- worried? That seemed silly. He did the same thing as Tim almost constantly. 

“You’re alone?” Conner asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It seemed my friend-date was searching for more than just a friend. I should’ve expected it, it isn’t the first time anything like this has happened to me.” Tim lied easily, pulling from genuine hurt he was feeling at being rejected. He looked up through his lashes, Conner seemed to be buying the lie. Cassandra’s face was screwed up, like she was contemplating the whole thing, completely unsure about all of it. It only needed to work on Conner, anyways. 

“I can go kick his ass for you,” Conner offered casually, before coming over to lean against the lounge. 

“Unnecessary. He’ll get what’s what sooner or later.” Tim said, shrugging. That much was true. Rejecting Timothy Jackson Drake was a poor decision on that man’s part. 

“Whatever you say, boss.” Conner murmured, running his hand through Tim’s hair. His stomach curled, it felt wrong. Tim hoped it was his single-minded obsession with Jason that would eventually burn out into nothing, but, again, the reasonable part of his brain doubted that a bit. 

“Let’s just leave,” Tim said at last, grabbing for Conner’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “This party is a drag.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding we didn't reach the bone zone we reached the unreasonable revenge zone which I think is better for a lot of reasons.   
> Thank y'all for reading and for WAITING for this. I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated but not necessary (but also I love reading your comments and i'll actually start replying to some of them so please my loves please.)

**Author's Note:**

> As far as updating goes, I'm not sure how frequently it'll occur because of other things in my life, but if you liked it then comments, kudos, and w/e would totally be appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
